


Thinking about you

by GummyPlugs



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummyPlugs/pseuds/GummyPlugs
Summary: Link decides to privatley masturbate as Zelda decides to watch.





	Thinking about you

It was another hot day in the castle. So hot even the princess’s lighter more breathable clothing was too still too much for her. If only she was able to relax in the same way as anyone else in the kingdom. Why must a princess be so proper even in this oppressive heat. After finding a quite shady place on the wall for her to rest Zelda spotted her knight. Seemingly oblivious to the heat. Training with his sword. Luckily for him he could easily just take off his shirt to help deal with the heat. 

Goddesses, Zelda wished she could do the same. But even the warrior’s nakedness didn’t seem to be enough as sweat were running down his well-trained muscles. Link finished his training with a final slash grunting sweat flying from his arms. Breathing heavy Link combed his hair back with his hand. Zelda could only stay hidden in the shade and bite her lip. Obviously staring at her knight’s muscles. 

Link finished with his training in the oppressive heat. Felt he deserved a break. Putting his sword away and leaning against a nearby tree. Looking around to see no one watching he decided to enjoy himself. A little pleasure after all that hard work. Running his hands over his body. Gasping as he brushed his nipples. Biting his lip as he slid a hand down to rub at the growing bulge in his pants. Lewd thoughts swirling in his head. 

Of the busty girl that brought him dinner. Kissing him as she leaned onto him. Her large breasts pressing against his chest. Moving his head down to smother his face in her cleavage. Or of the stable girl that took care of his horse. A strong tight body. For a fun battle of dominance in the hay. All the while stripping off clothes and grabbing her toned butt.

Speaking of butts. Zelda, the princess. The woman he had sworn to protect. Had a large beautiful butt. That made link very thankful he got to follow her all day. Wishing one day to just walk up and grab a handful. Rub his hardon against her ass. Clothed skin against clothed skin. Both begging to be stripped for direct contact. Link slid down his pants to free his aching cock. Rubbing the head covered in precum. Groaning at the pleasure as he grabbed it slowly stroking.

The princess was staring watching in awe as her knight touched himself. Moaning loud enough for her to hear from above him. The show being enough to turn Zelda on. A hot wetness between her legs. As her already hot body grew hotter. Clutching her aching chest begging to be touched. Zelda bit her lip to keep quite as the pleasure grew. Lifting her shirt to reveal her modest breasts pinching her nipple. Feeling the pleasure shoot down to her dripping pussy. Her other hand reaching down in her pants to satisfy the aching need. 

Closing her eyes, the princess imagined that her hands were instead the hands of her knight. Big, strong, and forceful. Grabbing at her body. Trying to make her moan in pleasure. His large hot member poking her from behind. Her knight would drop both of there pants lineing himself up with her soaked pussy. Her hero shoved his hard cock into her wet pussy. The pleasure being overwhelming for the princess. Thrusting in and out of her as he moaned into her ear.

Stroking his cock Link imagined one of there many expeditions. Zelda on the ground inspecting some plant. He’d walk up behind her and slap her ass. Shed kneel up in surprise only for link to grab her from behind. Groping her breasts and rubbing his large boner against her. Zelda’s protest turn to a loud moan as he bit her neck. Dropping both their pants and pushing her back on all fours. Looking at each other they shared a lustful stare as Link pushed his cock into her aching cunt. Both hylyians loudly moaning as Link thrusted hard and fast like a wild animal. His hands digging deeply into the princess ass.

Both hylians masturbated in secret. Imagining having sex with the other. Zelda imagining a loving embrace of pleasure. as her hero filled her with pleasure. While Link Imagined roughly fucking Zelda her screaming his name as they fucked like wild animals. Though with different fantasies they reach orgasm at nearly the same time. Link first cumming all over his well trained hard abs. All while moaning the princess name. The image being too much for her as well as the shock that he was thinking about her. She came moaning out his name. Alerting her hero to his presence. Making him look up right into her eyes. 

A long silence ensued as they stared at each other. Before Zelda said “Study. Now” Followed by both rushing to her study. Ignoring the awkwardness of the scenario instead high on the pleasure. Both wishing for more and heading to the closest room possible.


End file.
